1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure adapted to receive different types of motherboards.
2. General Background
A computer generally includes a motherboard installed. A plurality of components such as a CPU and a variety of input/output connectors are installed on the motherboard, and a reasonable configuration of these components on the motherboard can enhance the quality of the computer. Conventional computers generally use ATX (Advanced Technology Extended) type motherboards. So far, the ATX type motherboard is produced by most motherboard manufacturers.
With the development and progress of the computer industry, the CPUs in some computers needs to process a mass of information and produce much more heat than before. In a conventional ATX type motherboard, the CPU is disposed on a rear portion of the motherboard near to a rear panel of the computer enclosure. The airflow for cooling the components in the computer enters from the front portion of the enclosure and flows out from the rear portion. But the hard disk, the graphics card, and the north bridge on the motherboard all produce a great deal of heat. Even with the help of a fan, the cooling airflow is warmed after flowing past the other components in the computer before reaching the CPU. Therefore, a BTX (Balanced Technology Extended) type motherboard appears in the industry with the CPU in a front position of the computer enclosure, and the memory bank rotates to a position perpendicular to the original state in the ATX type computer allowing for the airflow to cool the CPU before passing on to the other components. However, the positions of the components disposed on the BTX type motherboard are different from on the ATX type motherboard, the computer enclosure built for the ATX type motherboard cannot accommodate the BTX type motherboard. When users need to alternate between ATX and BTX motherboards, they must change to another computer enclosure as well. This is a waste of money and material.
Accordingly, what is needed is a computer enclosure able to accommodate different types of motherboards.